DNA
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Dean Ambrose parties and sleeps around; however, his fun stops when he begins to compare himself to someone of his past whom he never wanted to be like (his mother). Slight Ambrollins.


**Notes: Based on song "DNA" by Lia Marie Johnson**.

* * *

*Past*

 _ **Dark as midnight  
Six pack Coors Light  
You don't look the same  
**_

 _She came tumbling in, skirt raised up, hair and makeup a mess, smelling of alcohol. With another man, running his large hands down her thighs as she giggled._

 _ **Past my bedtime  
Blue and red lights  
Come take you away**_

 _A 7 year old Dean gasped as he heard sirens, then loud banging on the door._

 _The strange mans eyes widened and he ran inside, luckily he didn't see Dean._

 _But she hadn't even noticed the man leave, probably because she was completely out of it due to the booze. "Jeez, I'm coming, I'm coming." She shuffled to the door in her cheap red heels._

 _2 officers ran through the door. "Put your hands where I can see them!" One of them barked at her._

 _She giggled and raised her hands up, "Aw papi, I know where you want my hands." She slurred._

 _A female cop went behind her, putting her arms behind her back and cuffing them together._

" _Alcohol?"_

" _Yeah, as I suspected. She was driving like a maniac. DUI."_

 _The two police officers conversed, then proceeded to read the drunk woman her rights before leading her out._

 _Dean ran, tears blurring his eyes as he tugged at the police officers pants. "Mister that's my mommy, where are you taking my mommy?" The child sniffled as he watched his mother being pushed into a cop car._

 _ **Hate to see you like a monster  
So I run and hide  
Hate to ask but what's it like to leave me behind  
**_

*Present*

Dean took a sip of his 6th drink of the night. If he wasn't drunk already, he was now. He looked around the room, all his "friends" were up and dancing, some were sitting on the couch of whoevers house they were in. He noticed a guy who had been staring at him ever since he got here, winking at him and licking his lips. And now that Dean was drunk, he could make a move because without alcohol Dean isn't nearly half as confident as he plays out to be. But no one ever knew that, and no one ever will.

He stood up and marched over to the guy, then immediately went to work on the larger man. Straddling his hips, making out with the man.

Dean heard whistles and claps around him but continued making out with the man. He felt the guy grabbing his ass and pushing him closer. He felt a little uncomfortable, felt like _her_.

He ignored the feeling.

They got up and went into a room.

First guy of the night.

….

2 hours later, 3 guys later.

Dean licked his lips, a couple of other guys had come in already. The night was barely ending and Dean knew he shouldn't but he needed to take someone home didn't he? He was young, sleeping around wasn't a terrible thing. It's not like he would end up like _her_. Dean shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He would never end up like _her_.

Dean strolled past the corridor, a couple of guys were hanging around that area. Almost lined up, one by one. For Dean to pick and choose which guy he would allow into his bed to fuck him then leave him. It was a sick game he played.

A tall guy, large build, long hair. Dean smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was enough confirmation for Dean, he pulled the guys shirt and led him into the kitchen. Just like usual, the guy went along with it, slamming the dirty blonde against a wall, locking their lips together. Dean smiled as he felt the strangers breath on his lips. The man ran his hands down Deans thighs and Dean giggled.

That giggle was much too familiar to Dean, he sounded just like _her_. But no matter how it seemed, he wouldn't be like _her_ , he refused to believe he had anything in common with _her_.

He continued making out with the stranger.

 _ **I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No, you can't stop DNA**_

]

 _I heard Ambrose fucked 5 guys in one night._

 _Dean Ambrose gives a new definition to the word slut._

 _I'd be surprised if anyone hasn't had sex with him._

 _Well what do you expect with an ass like that?_

Rumors. Well maybe not rumors. They were true.

People had found out about Deans night a few weeks when he slept with 5 guys, including the man Dean is currently with, Seth Rollins. It hadn't been the first time Dean had sex with multiple guys on one night, not even the second or third. This time was different though, multiple people had found out about it, messaging, calling him a slut, thot, whore. Pretty much anything offensive.

Usually Dean didn't give a shit what people thought of him but this time it really stuck and he didn't know why. He felt hurt, betrayed, confused all at the same time. He knew who was to blame.

And seemingly in perfect timing, the door bell rang.

Dean opened the door and walked back inside, he already knew who it was.

"Hey babe." Seth walked in, noticing Dean with his back turned to him. He placed a hand on Deans shoulder to turn him around gently. The look he saw on Deans face was something he knew he would never get out of his head.

"How could you?!" Dean screamed, eyes filled with tears and betrayal.

"What?" Seth was beyond confused and it showed on his face, he went to cup Deans face.

The dirty blonde pushed Seth away. "I thought you actually liked me! And you go around telling everyone I'm a slut!" It was no secret Dean slept around but for everyone to find out he slept with multiple guys on one night was embarrassing even to him.

"Baby no, I-I never said that." Seth tried.

"Oh really?! Who the fuck else would say that? You're the only one I told!" Dean screamed and shoved Seth. A late night full of sex and confessions led to Dean spilling to Seth that he had slept with 4 other guys before he had sex with him the night they met. "I trusted you!" Dean shoved the two toned man again and he could tell Seth was getting impatient.

This time Seth wasn't having it, he put his hands on Deans neck, shaking him. It was an attempt to calm him down. "Enough Ambrose! Stop it! Stop!"

Tears streamed down Deans face as he looked up at Seth. He felt just like _her_. Nothing more than a mess, a complete mess.

Seth leaned down, "Relax, babe." He whispered. His lips brushed against Deans. The dirty blonde refused to kiss back, shaking his head and shoving Seth away.

Now that was the final straw for Seth, he'd been patient enough. The two toned man pushed Dean. Hard. Deans back hit the wall, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

This situation seemed so familiar yet unusual to him. It was almost as if he had experienced this very moment from a different point of view.

Flashbacks of _her_ crowded his mind. _Her_ tumbling home smelling of alcohol. _Her_ bringing multiple men home. _Her_ fighting, screaming, hitting her boyfriends. _Her_ crying, apologizing to him.

He was _her._

Dean looked up at Seth. He shook his head and ran inside to his bedroom.

 _ **Are the pieces of you  
In the pieces of me?  
I'm just so scared  
You're who I'll be  
When I erupt  
Just like you do  
They look at me  
Like I look at you  
**_

Dean looked into the mirror. His baby blue eyes a tear stained mess, his dirty blonde curly hair a mess. His lips red sore from being constantly bitten. It was always a nervous habit he's had since he was a child, learned it from _her_.

He looked just like _her_.

He would talk like _her_. Laugh like _her_. Smile like _her_. Get drunk like _her._ Sleep around like _her_. Get sad like _her._ Get angry like _her._ Erupt like _her._ Cry like _her._

Make up excuses like _her._ Something he did on a daily basis, like 'I only go out with others to find the one.' Something _she_ constantly would say. And he never understood it until now because what _she_ said, is what he says. What _she_ felt is what he feels. Perhaps the picture he's painted of her in his head being a bad person who has hurt, left and betrayed him, isn't what he thought it was after all. She was just trying to find someone to not be alone and to love her just like what Dean has been doing. He doesn't want to be lonely, he just wants to be loved.

All _she_ ever wanted was love.

All he wants is love.

Dean began breathing heavily as he looked at himself through the mirror. But _she_ doesn't have anyone now, he still doesn't have anyone. _She_ is all alone now, does that mean he'll be alone?

Toxic thoughts crowded Deans mind and before he knew it, the mirror was shattering under his bundled up fist. He slid his dresser until his bottom hit the ground. He pulled his knees up to his chest, crying into himself.

"Dean?" Seth kneeled down to Dean, touching his shoulder gently.

Dean sobbed quietly, shaking his head. "No, leave."

"Cmon Ambrose, don't be like this."

"Leave!" Dean screamed. He sounded just like _her._ "Leave me alone!"

Seth shook his head, getting up and slamming the door on his way out.

Dean tucked a stray hair behind his ear, as another tear forced its way down his cheek.

Pushed everyone away just like _her._

Dean didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it, he found himself shaking, struggling as he grabbed his cell phone.

Hated himself like this. Scared and Desperate.

Desperate just like _her._

 _ **I won't be, no I won't be like you  
Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth  
Eyes like yours can't look away  
But you can't stop DNA  
No, you can't stop DNA**_

 _Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?"

"M-Mommy?"


End file.
